


Klancemas 2019

by dancinginthesunlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Inspired by the Klancemas prompts from @paladin.teddy on Instagram, Klancemas 2019, M/M, Married Klance, klance, klance have a daughter, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/pseuds/dancinginthesunlight
Summary: “It’s all white outside! And more is raining from the clouds!”“That’s snow.”or Lance and Keith's daughter see's snow for the first time
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. First Snow

“Papa! Papa! You’ve got to get up now!” A voice called into Lances ear, causing him to groan and snuggle further under the covers. “Papa please!”

“Ugh, fine, fine, I’m awake.” Lance took a moment before opening his eyes to see his daughter smiling up at him from her position on the floor. “Morning Yuna. You wanna come onto the bed?”

Yuna smiled, her black hair moving in every direction as she nodded excitedly and raised her arms towards Lance, giggling when he scooped her up off of the floor and plopped her into the middle of the bed.

“Is Daddy still asleep?” She asked, poking the body sleeping next to Lance. He felt himself soften at Keith, who had fallen asleep with this fringe still in the ponytail that Yuna had put it in the day before, letting out soft snores.

“You can wake him up if you want. But gently.” Lance sat back, watching as their daughter carefully patted Keith on the head.

“Daddy, it’s time to wake up.” She said quietly, looking over at Lance for approval. He nodded with a smile, which grew wider still as Keith groaned slightly and opened his eyes a smidge.

“Mornin’ Princess.” He muttered, reaching up and brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Morning to you too.” Lance teased, leaning over to kiss Keith soundly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Keith replied softly, pressing another kiss upon his lips.

“Can I open the curtains now?” Yuna asked loudly, drawing her parents attention back to her.

“Yes, of course you can.” Lance said, helping her down. He turned back to Keith and chuckled as he watched his husband sit himself up, only to slump into Lance’s side.

Lance pulled Keith closer and pressed a kiss to the side of his temple, rubbing his thumb along the others shoulder as they both watched their little girl climb onto the chair and pull the string for the blinds.

“Wow!” Yuna gasped, looking out.

“What is it, sweetie?” Keith asked, sitting up to get a better look.

“It’s all white outside! And more is raining from the clouds!”

“That’s snow.” Lance smiled, waving her back over to the bed and helping her up. Yuna settled down quickly between her parents and smiled up at them.

“I like the snow. It’s pretty.”

“So are you, Princess.” Keith said, pulling her onto his lap. "We can go and play in it later if you want?"

"You can play in it? Yes please!"

"But first we have to have breakfast, deal?" 

"Deal!" Yuna scrambled off of the bed and ran out of the bedroom door. "Last one to breakfast is a rotten eggy!" She shouted.

"You heard what our daughter said," Lance smiled, kissing Keith once more. "Last one is the rotten eggy!" He threw the duvet over Keith and ran out of the room, laughing.

"Hey!"


	2. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They had our sizes so I looked into it but I was only going to buy one for myself because I know you don’t like wearing them but then I found one in Yuna’s size and I had to buy them!” Lance said excitedly, brushing Keith to the side and reached into the bag to pull out two more sweaters, both matching the one in Keith’s hand.
> 
> or Lance buys the family matching sweaters and Keith doesn't want to participate

“Okay, so Keith, before you say anything, I’m 100% aware that you aren’t going to like this!” Lance called as he closed the front door behind him, setting down his bags at his feet.

“Then why did you do it?” Keith asked, coming out of the kitchen to greet his husband. He kissed his cheek and smiled gently at the younger.

Lance rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed Keith’s nose in retaliation. “Because it’s fun and Yuna will like it, I’m sure.” It was here that Lance noticed the unusual sound of silence within the house. “Wait. Where is Yuna?”

“She’s upstairs playing with her dolls the last time I checked. Seemed to be really into her bakery experience.” Keith chuckled and grabbed a couple of bags from the floor.

Lance picked up the other two and nodded. “She told me this morning that she wants to be just like Uncle Hunk and work in his bakery when she’s older.”

“Hunk will be delighted when we tell him.” Keith placed the bags onto the table and started to rummage through one. He grabbed something and started to draw his hand out before realising what he had actually found. “Lance, you didn’t-”

“They had our sizes so I looked into it but I was only going to buy one for myself because I know you don’t like wearing them but then I found one in Yuna’s size and I had to buy them!” Lance said excitedly, brushing Keith to the side and reached into the bag to pull out two more sweaters, both matching the one in Keith’s hand.

“When we got married, you promised not to do this again.” Keith sulked, pouting slightly and crossing his arms.

Lance sighed and let his shoulders drop. “I know, I know, I just got all excited in the store, I couldn’t help myself.” Lance gave Keith a small smile and held out his hand for Keith’s sweater. “You don’t have to wear it.”

Keith paused at the dejected tone in his husband’s voice and bit his lip, looking down at the sweater. He ignored Lance’s hand and held it up so he could see the pattern adorning the front. Near the neck were a few circles of snow, raining down on a fluffy penguin with a bobble hat and striped scarf. “It’s not the worst sweater I’ve seen?”

“Keith, you really don’t have to wear it, I don’t mind, I promise. I just thought it was cute since it was red and we were both the red paladin...”

Making up his mind, Keith tugged the sweater over his head roughly and crossed his arms. “I’ll wear it for you.”

Lance broke out into a broad smile and gathered Keith into his arms. “You look so cute, oh my god, I love you so much.”

Keith chuckled and pressed a kiss to Lance’s nose. “I love you too. No matter how many ugly Christmas sweaters you make me wear.”

“Oh so I can buy you more then, eh?”

“Not a single one.”


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to stop leaving! Christmas is almost here - you might miss it!” She gazed at Lance, worry dancing in her blue eyes.
> 
> Lance laughed and kissed her cheek. “Don’t you worry, my little snowflake, I’m not going away anymore.”
> 
> or Lance comes home for Christmas

“Papa, you’re back!” Came the cry as Lance stepped through the door.

“I’m home Princess.” Lance bent down to catch his daughter barrelling at his at impossible speeds and gathering her into his arms, hoisting her off of the floor.

“You need to stop leaving! Christmas is almost here - you might miss it!” She gazed at Lance, worry dancing in her blue eyes.

Lance laughed and kissed her cheek. “Don’t you worry, my little snowflake, I’m not going away anymore.”

“You’re not?” Lance looked away from his daughter to Keith who had his head tied up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

“No.” Lance put Yuna down and walked the two steps it took to get to Keith. He took a hold of both of his hands and brought them up to his lips, brushing them along his husbands knuckles. “I know I’ve been working loads at the Garrison lately and leaving you and Yuna alone. So, I told Iverson that I was taking time off for Christmas so I could spend it with you two.”

“You don’t want to use that time off to go home?” Keith asked, moving his hands so he could grip Lance’s tightly in his own. “Go and visit your mother again?”

“Keith, my darling.” Lance smiled gently, leaning down to pick up Yuna and pulling Keith into a hug. “I don’t need to go to Cuba. I’m with you. My very own family.” He kissed Keith gently and smiled. “I’m home.”


	4. By The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire crackled and popped gently in the silence of the room. The tv, which had been put on mute earlier that evening, flashed bright Christmas adverts, one after the other. In the middle of the room, there were four dining chairs placed in a square, with a blanket placed on top.
> 
> or the McClain family make a fort by the fire

The fire crackled and popped gently in the silence of the room. The tv, which had been put on mute earlier that evening, flashed bright Christmas adverts, one after the other. In the middle of the room, there were four dining chairs placed in a square, with a blanket placed on top.

“No Daddy, the little pillow needs to be in the middle.” Yuna stood outside of the hastily made blanket fort with her arms crossed, the fire casting her shadow onto the floor filled with pillows.

“Sorry baby.” Keith said, readjusting the pillow until Yuna nodded her head. She dropped to the floor and crawled in, placing herself next to Keith, in the middle of the fort.

“You can bring the milk and cookies now Papa!” She called out, both her and Keith listening as Lance mumbled to himself quietly as he came into view, placing the tray of goodies on the floor in front of the fire so he could crawl into the fort himself.

“You wanna hand them out, Yuna?” He asked, sitting to the left of her. Both Lance and Keith watched as Yuna let out a happy shout and crawled back over to the tray. She picked up a plate, put two cookies (and two extra chocolate chips on the side just for good luck) onto it, grabbed a glass of milk and turned to Keith, carefully handing it to him.

“Two chocolate chips? You’re too kind.” Keith said dramatically, smiling as his daughter giggled happily.

“Just like Papa taught me!” She turned and repeated the process once more, handing the items to Lance before picking up the last two cookies and milk and adding a whole pile of chocolate chips to her own plate, sitting down carefully and instantly scooping up a handful of chocolate.

Shaking his head silently, Lance glances at Keith, sharing a secret smile with him before kissing Yuna’s head. “You were right, this is the best way to spend our night.”

Yuna nodded, her cheeks stuffed full but still managing to smile. She took Lance’s hand in her own, doing the same with Keith on her other side and finished eating. “Love you Daddy and Papa.”

“We love you too.” And that’s how the McClain’s spent their night by the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
